Weapons and Fists
by spearcell96
Summary: A simple trip to the mall for Kenichi and Freya turn into the biggest adventure they have been on yet as they found themselves protecting royalty from would be assassins and to matter's worse, they may even have to face a Master class without the help of Ryozanpakou or even Shinpaku!
1. Chapter 1 A good day gone bad

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi. I'm not making any money off of this story and all.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

It was a wonderful afternoon as Kenichi made his way to the mall humming happily, why was he in such a good mood might you ask? Simply really, they had manage to get back Shigure, and his other master's have given him the week off to rest, to make a good thing even better there was no Shinpaku meeting today so it went without saying Kenichi was very happy today!

"No alien and human form, no meeting, no getting beaten nearly death by my Master's... No nothing!" Kenichi laugh as he enter the mall doors he had plan on buying some new cloths and getting something to eat, heading up to the second floor Stop by a small shop call TIN-TINS and went inside. Seventeen minute's later he came out with two nice size bags and began heading toward the food court.

"Shirahama!?" a voice called out in surprise causing Kenichi to stop at the shop next to the one he just came from, he gasp at who he saw.

"Freya-san!" said looking at the other girl who was at the waiting counter, Kenichi quickly walk over to her.

"Freya-san, fancy meeting you here... you buying a new staff?" Kenichi ask as he just now nothing this was a weapons shop from all the swords, dagger, spears, and so on around the place. Freya nodded as she tapped her index finger on the wood counter.

"Yep, I order a new staff from this place a month ago and it finally here." Freya stated as an old man came from the back behind the counter holding a larger rectangular box.

"This is it miss, it just came in yesterday and it ready to go." he said handing her the box, Freya had already pay ahead of time so there was any need to ask for money, she gave her thanks and headed out the day with Kenichi.

"Thank Kami he finally found it, I was waiting for an hour and a half in there." Kenichi could tell she was somewhat annoyed by this and grinned in a friendly way.

"Well you got it now and that all that counts, so how about joining me for lunch?" Freya smile at the off and nodded. "Sure, I'd like that." she replied.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"Oniisama, are you sure this is okay, shouldn't we keep moving?" a girl ask with curly light turquoise hair in ponytails and dark caramel skin wearing white and black dress, with two belts, stockings, black shoes, a bonnet, a skirt with a high-cut slit, and a large ribbon on her back.

"Yeah it fine, we'll just get a quick bite to eat then leave as soon as we're done. Beside, there no way they could have track us here." a young man said as he and his sister made their way to the food court with the men behind then each wearing back suits and shades. The young man was fairly tall about five 5.10 with dark green hair stopping at just his shoulder and was wearing a grey coat with a white button up on and black boots and grey pants. the girl smile please to hear this as their body guards kept a look out but never seeing the shadows following them. with dark intentions in their eye's.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

(_This might not have been such a good idea._) Kenichi thought sweat dropping, he and Freya had already gotten the food and was sitting down, however what Kenichi had not foreseen was Freya taking her coat off due to the heavy heating in the building giving him a very nice view of her body as she sat across from him. The dark-skinned woman with blue-eyes and short messy brown hair was already very attractive even with a thin scar running across her left cheek but add the fact that her form-fitting light-blue sleeveless-shirt and dark blue spandex pants did nothing to hide her well-endowed chest with a noticeably curvaceous and athletic frame Kenichi had to keep reminding himself that Miu was the one he wanted to be with.

"Ya know Shirahama, other than the time I went to Ryozanpakou to give you that present as my thank for helping me I think this is really the first time you and I have been alone like this." Freya muse taking a bite of the salad she was eating as Kenich held a cheeseburger in him hand.

"Really, but even so, we've been through a lot together in Shinpaku so it be nice if you could just call me Kenichi." Kenichi replied glad they were talking as it kept him focus on other things beside her body. Freya smile at his words.

"Thank I'd like that, and I know I've already said this but thanks for what you did before." Freya said as Kenichi look up from his meal not sure what she was talking about at first but quickly understood.

"It was nothing, beside, your grandfather would have taken them out at any given time so I really didn't do much." Kenichi replied noticing Freya smile take on a sadder tone.

"Even so, you and the others came to save us and you face off against a Master class fighter just to buy time and got wounded because of it." Freya stated, you could tell she felt awful about it (Not to mention getting chew out by his own Master's afterwords.) Freya thought guilty, Kenichi was about to say something to cheer her up when a chill ran up their spines. Both of their head quickly snapped to the left and spotted five people making their way to one of the concession stands.

"You notice right?" Freya ask looking at behind the group of people behind the ones dress in stylish high-class clothing.

"Yeah, I count seven NO nine in total and they're barely hiding their killing intent from the normal bystanders." Kenichi answer as Freya quickly spotted then as well, dress in normal clothing you think nothing at first glance but she and Kenichi could tell that a group of martial artists was near by and just by the barely held back killing intent they were feeling this was about to get out of hand very soon.

"Excuse me miss, I'd like to hot-dogs, two large fry's, and two coke please." the well dress young man said and the concession woman quickly went to work getting the order ready as one of the body guards walk up to him.

"Excuse master Kousuke but once you get your order I think it best we head back to the hotel as soon as possible." Kousuke turn around about to something 'SWOOSH!' but stop when suddenly the body guard's head went flying off into the air shocking Kousuke and his sister as a man now stood behind the headless body guard grinning insanely at his bloody work.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" several women scream as everyone was thrown into panicking trying to get away from there while the other two body guards quickly pull out their guns and aim them at the murder.

"Get away from the young master's!" they yell only for their weapon to be cut in half causing them to gasp as two Chinese retractable swords each was place on their necks freezing them in place.

"Don't move, we just want the prince and princess! There no need for you to die with them right?" one of them said, they were all wearing tangzhuang 'Chinese jackets' and black pant. Kousuke quickly found himself surrounded by four others as he try to shield his Sister from them.

"Wait if you want to kill me I won't stop you but please let my sister and body guards go?" Kousuke bag getting a gasp ut of his sister and body guards.

"Wait a minute Oniisama!" she cried but then the one who had just kill their first body-guard turn to them.

"Sorry but we've been order to kill you both so at least be happy that you can die together!" the man cackle as he rush at them with his blade at the ready to end their live but was surprise by a fist coming at his blade "Shiraha Nagashi!" turning counter-clockwise it barely miss the sword and slam in into his face sending him flying into the air before landing hard on the ground knockout!

"What the hell?" one of the sword fight yell as Kenichi now stood between Kousuke, his sister and the assassin who look very startled by him showing up out of the bluw like that.

"I might not know what going on but I won't let you hurt anyone else." Kenichi said with conviction getting glares from them and bewilder looks from the prince and princess.

"Boy I don't know who you are but You've got a lot of guts to try to take all of us on by yourself!" one of the assassin holding the body guards capture snarled, "But who said he was alone?" the four assassin turn around at hearing that voice and saw Freya standing behind them with a black staff in hand, "Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, Second Technique: O Ken!" Freya suddenly yell violently spins her staff around her and striking all four assassin with her staff yet missing the two body guards!

"Where the hell did she come from?" the four around Kousuke and his sister came to regret taking their eye's off of Kenichi who take that chance to attack "Yamazuki!" Kenichi started out racing up to one and sent two blows at his opponent's face and stomach at the same time blowing him away, the assassin snap their attention back to Kenichi who had already dash off the ground "Kao Loi!"grabbing another by the head with both hands Kenichi slam his knee into his face breaking his nose and knocking him out as well.

"Tch, for a kid he's really good!" one of the other two said as they both back dash away from Kenichi as the two body guards rush to Kousuke's side.

"Young master! Are you alright?" the ask and he nodded "Yeah, thank to them." Kousuke said watching in awe as Freya flip through air and landed next to Kenichi.

"I really don't get what going on but their after you right? We'll take care of them so you guys run for it!" Kenichi told them surprising Kousuke and the others.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be right for you two to die for us." he said as Freya eye's turn to them,"It fine, we've face guys way stronger than them so just go." Freya stated, before Kousuke could even try to talk them out of it the two body guards quickly grabbed them and rush off as Kenichi and Freya block the way of the assassin's from going after their pray.

"You'll pay for this!" one of them growl as Kenichi and Freya ready themselves and rush at the killers!

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Later on at Ryozanpakou Kensei Ma once again found himself in an odd position as he look at Shigure holding a pan and sword, unlike last time the two weren't cooking just to give Miu some time off but rather Ma and Shigure found that they rather enjoy cooking for the dojo from time to time and agree to take over a few days out of the week giving Miu more free time to herself. But there was a small problem Ma didn't take into a count, namely that sooner or later Shigure would want to try cooking the food herself.

"Okay. So you'll do... the presentation this time... And I'll cook." Shigure said and Ma was sweating not sure how to tell her he was scare of her cooking 'he still remember the kitchen being cut up and somehow a fire being started' he was thankful when Sakaki came in with Akisame.

"Yo, has Kenichi made it back yet from his shopping trip." Sakaki ask drinking a beer.

"Nope I haven't, but didn't you enjoy Shigure's meal presentation the last few times? Wouldn't you like to see it again?" Ma ask, the raise an eye brow at the pledging look he was giving them, however before they could answer Miu came from the living room.

"Hey guys! You got to see what I found on T.V!" Miu call out to them catching their attention, rushing into the living room they saw the 7 O'clock new on.

'And as the chaos from the Newsvine Mall has finally come down, the group responsible for the killing are being taken into custody right now.'

"It seen that out of no where group of people suddenly kill someone." Miu said surprising them as they watch eight people get taken away by the police.

"Eh, they look to have been beaten up quite while. Was it the cop who did?" Akisame ask as if to answer the News continue.

'The two young youth who stood up to these murder's and stop them are unharmed and everyone is calling them heroes!' Sakaki grinned at hearing this and Akisame smile glad that such kids still exist today.

"It to bad Kenichi isn't here, he would have enjoy this." Sakaki said lightly chuckling along with Akisame and Miu, Shigure however blink a few time then point at the screen.

"I... think he already... know." Shigure stated with her narrow eye's widen a little as everyone's jaw drop when the News show the two who stop them coming out of the mall... and it was none other than Kenichi and Freya!

"What the hell!" Sakaki gasp as him Miu, Ma, and surprisingly Akisane and Shigure rush up to the T.V. for a better view.

' , tell us when you were stopping them, did you not feel any fear?' reporter ask and Kenichi was about to shout that he had and it was only thanks to his Master's that he was able to break through it when Freya spoke first.

'Fear never enter our minds, have great master's who train us to be above something like that.' Freya stated with ease missing Kenichi's sigh as the screen then turn back to the reporter. 'Well as you can see these two are going to go far in the world, that it for this story. This is Sara Rushmore of channel five saying back to you Tom.'

The member's of Ryozanpakou could only stare stun by what they just saw and it went with out say that Kenichi was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he got back.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"Well that was fun." Freya muse while stretching out her arm's. It was three hours later and the police had finally let them go after question them and it was rather late at night now as the two made their way home.

"Still, why do you think those guys were after that man and his sister?" Kenichi wonder as Freya tap her chin in thought wondering that herself.

"Who knows but they didn't even show up afterwards to claim the body of the man who dead so maybe it-"

"We're already having his body sent back home, so don't worry about that." Both Kenichi and Freya stop in their track when they heard that voice and look up to see a bald man wearing shades, a black suit and had a goatee and black glove on standing in front of them.

"Your one of the guy from back before." Kenichi said surprise he just appear in front of them like this.

"Yes, I'm Gosei, a body-guard of prince Kousuke Shirayu and his sister princess Valtavia Shirayu." Both Kenichi and Freya blink in shock at hearing this, they had been so focus on stopping the assassin's they hadn't heard the part about them being royalty.

"Shirahama Kenichi-dono, Kugatachi Kaname-dono... I'd like you two Martial Artist to come with me." Gosei spoke with a grim expression, Kenichi and Freya could tell from his use of the term 'Martial Artist' that whatever he wanted would likely end with them fighting a long and hard battle.

To Be Continue

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Okay first chapters out, thought I'd give this pairing a try and I'm proud to say it the first one of it kind and I'll try my best to make it good. Tell me what you think of it so far, till next time see ya.


	2. Chapter 2 Protect the Royal family!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the series I use. I'm not making any money off of this story and all.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

At a restaurants with the highest rating of four stars you more the likely felt that that rather than entering blue doors, you were transported into another world. Hush earth tones and natural wood, granite, marble and the rough copper floor tiles dominant your surroundings... and yet the reason Freya was at a complete loss for words at the moment while Kenichi sat next to her with a frozen smile plastered on his face was not because of that. Across the table from them was the Shirayu siblings who look at them with expecting eye's, waiting for the two to answer them.

"Sorry but let backpedaled for a second, you want to hire, the two of us? To become... your body guards?" Freya ask not sure she heard right and prince Kousuke nodded.

"Yes, when it come to battling high level Martial Artist, it best to fight fire with fire so to speak." he replied as Valtavia spoke up next.

"Truth be told, we thought that after a week of no attacks it was over but today event clearly show other wise." Valtavia said getting raise eye brows from Kenichi and Freya who quickly understood that this wasn't the first attack on.

"Umm, could explain this to us in more detail?" Kenichi ask wanting to know fully what they were getting into. "That fair, to start out with me and my sister are of the Royal Shirayu family from the island Talyuken that just off the coast of Japan."

"I am princess Shirayu Valtavia and this is my brother prince Shirayu Kousuke. Who is also the heir to the thorn." Both Kenichi and Freya gasp at that.

"No way! If your really from a Royal family and an heir... why are you in Japan?" Kenichi ask causing both of them to sigh.

"Well the truth is my coronation is only a week away yet starting nearly three months ago assassin started coming after me and my sister." he began as Kenichi and Freya gave him their full attention.

"While me and Valtavia-chan manage to remain unharmed the close call kept getting closer and closer until my Royal Vizier thought it was best to leave the Island and come back just in time for the coronation."

"You were hoping the dangerous would pass if you left for a little while?" Freya said understanding Vizier's thinking a little but still found some hole in it.

"Even so, didn't your Vizier realize you likely be follow, in someways coming to Japan was even more dangerous." Kenichi said not knowing Freya was thinking the same way, Valtavia look down sadly at his word.

"Yes, and he felt terrible at being unable to protect us and even more so at having to send us away like that." Valtavia answer as the second body guard spoke up, this one had red hair and three scar's across his left eye.

"Yukuma the Vizier way of thinking was that even though we might be follow as long as we kept a low profile we would be safe long enough for the coronation to happen." he said and Freya nodded to herself, (_Now that make sense, but they were still found, which make me wonder how._) she thought

"But as you can see we were still found and it time for us to head back home now. Now I know this is last minute back I really need your help. It not just about me, my sister is also in danger." Kousuke declare freezing Kenichi in place as he immediately had a flash back of the time Honoka got kidnap and how he was willing to do anything to get her back.

"Look, why don't we head back to our hotel and talk this out." Kousuke ask getting up and holding out his hand, Kenichi and Freya look at one another for a moment before standing up as while "Fine we'll.. huh!?" Kenichi suddenly yell as his warning bells went into high gear and without thinking grab the table and use it to push Kousuke, Valtavia, and Gosei and the other red hair bodyguard out of the way far back "What the hell are you doing?" the red head yell but rather than answer him Kenichi push Freya away as a crack appear on the wall next to them and barely had enough time to put up his guard, 'BRRRRRRKKK' the wall exploded and a hurry of punches was sent at Kenichi ripping school uniform top as the other look on in shock.

"Shirahama-dono!" Gosei call out about to rush to him but Freya jump in front of them holding four black shivs that made up her new staff, "All of you stay back." she order watching Kenich stand back up (_Kami that hurt._) Kenichi groan as he ignore the panicking behind him when he notice someone stepping through the hole in the restaurants wall. He was wearing a red base ball cap covering his blond, a blue jean jacket with the arms rip off showing his muscle arms, no shirt and black pants. He also had a very strong looking chin.

"What the hell, I thought for sure that would kill em." he said chewing on some gum looking at the Royal Shirayu family before spotting Freya and tensing at her expression.

"Who... who are you?" the young man turn his eye to Kenichi and frown at the site of the boy before him, "Eh I was told those weapon using weaklings had screw up and got caught by the police but no one said anything about these tough looking guys. Are you mercenary's or something hire by the Royal family? but ya look a little young for that life." he ask but only got a stern look from Kenichi.

"Are you after Kousuke-san and Valtavia-san? Who are you people and why are you trying to kill them so badly?!" Kenichi demanded ripping off the remains of his school top and causing the the man to grin and he take a fist ta cuff stands.

"Who am I, the name is Ran Smith and that the only thing you need to know about your killer!" Ran yell launching a barrage of heavy punches at Kenichi who ease block them all and back step to put some distance between them and jump at him "Take this, Ti Lan!" Kenichi yell launching powerful low kick at his head only for Ran to counter by sending fury of punches at his leg knocking Kenichi into a set of tables!

"Tch, what a fast and powerful kick, I'd have been finish if that hit me." Ran grunted shaking his hand as it stun just from the contact.

"He stop Kenichi's kick with his fist's?" Freya mutter in dismay (_Although__ that attack is normally meant for the lower body, the fact that Kenichi use it in a jump should have gave him the upper hand._) Freya thought as Kenichi quickly got back to his feet glaring at Ran and she turn around to people she was protecting.

"I have to get you guys out of here or you'll just get caught up in this battle." Freya stated believing Kenichi could take this guy by his self, they were startled by this but than agree and turn to make a run for it 'PPPAAKKKYYE!' everyone stop when the tables and chairs behind them was blow apart shocking them.

"What the hell! but those two aren't anywhere close to us!" the head cried as Freya turn back around upon taking a close look her eye's widen (_That was close, and_ _I was careless!_) Freya thought as sweat ran down her brow at realizing what type of battle this was. "This is bad."

"What is it Kugatachi-dono?" Gosei ask seeing the expression on her face made him very worry.

"They have started, a Attack trail battle!"

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Mean while back at Ryozanpakou Miu who was serving tea to everyone kept looking longingly at the door waiting for Kenichi to come through at anytime now.

"Kenichi is really taking his time coming home." Ma sigh watching Shegure keep Apachi away from the food with her sword as the Akisame rubbed his chin in thought.

"I'd a imagine that the police would keep him and the young miss behind for some questioning back this is taking to long." Akisame spoke just than Sakaki came bursting in with dismay written all over his face.

"Guys, we got a problem! I call the cops to ask what the hold up was with Kenichi but they said he was release over a hour and a half away!" Sakaki told shocking them.

"What! But if been free for that long than Kenichi should have made it back by now!" Kensei commented as everyone stood up.

"I know, I'm heading down to the station to see if they know where he went to after he left." Sakaki said but it didn't do much for the worry Miu was feeling at the moment "Kenich, where are you?"

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"Damn." Freya whisper as she watch Kenichi attack trail continue to change over and over again to match Ran's who was aiming at the royal family but it was clear this type of fighting was something he was new at and this Ran guy had much more experience at it than Kenichi, "Shit!" Freya's eye's widen and quickly her staff out in front of Valtavia blocking a strike aim at her that Kenichi had miss. Valtavia squeak at nearly being hit.

"What the hell!? When did he even get close enough to attack!" Gosei grunt unhappy how close that last attack had been, (_Tch, I miss that one? I need more train cause if Freya hadn't been here that could have crush her wind pipe!_) Kenichi thought frowning as he block a storm of punches until he notice something off in the other guys fighting style.

"What wrong, boy? can you keep up with my trails!?' Ran cackle landing to more punches on Kenichi's chest and left cheek until back step away then dash forward, "Shutou Yokogan Men Uchi, Ti Khao, Tanba, and Seoi Nage! The Strongest Combo 2!" Kenichi yell after launching a powerful consecutive attack against him and all hitting their mark, Ran's body went limp and hit the group with him not getting up..

"A-Amazing! You take him down in the blink of an eye!" Kousuke gasp with stars in his eye, (_So this is the power of Martial Artist!_) he thought unable to believe what he just saw, Valtavia was the same.

"Unbelievable... even though he much younger then me, he already this strong?" she whisper before her eye's were set on Freya, (_This one is most likely the same, too._) Valtavia thought watching Freya walk over to Kenichi.

"What happen, once you got in his guard, he couldn't even protect himself?" Freya ask as Kenichi look down at his beaten opponent.

"Yeah, this guy is a boxer who uses a Swarmer or in-fighter type of style that attempt to stay close to an opponent, throwing intense flurries and combinations of hooks and uppercuts. Any distance between us would immediately put them at a disadvantage."

"I see, that why when you back up his guard became open..." Freya comment, (_Still this is getting out of hand rather quickly, as things are now there noway Kenichi and I can leave these guys._) Freya thought in dismay, it was clear what would happen if they left but also couldn't help but think of the worse situation happening to them if the matter carry on like this.

"You juvenile delinquents! What have you done to my restaurants!?" the own came marching out looking very mad, Kenichi and Freya take a quick glance around and sweat drop at the ruins that was not the four stars restaurant, (_Eh, this look something Apachi would have done... am I becoming more like him?_) Kenichi thought now feeling somewhat depress as the own continue his march to Kenichi shouting so fast his words sounded like a blur but as he reach Kenichi, Kousuke step in front of him writing something down on a piece of paper.

"I'm very sorry about that, please take this as compensation." Kousuke said handing him a check, the own pause then growl as he snatch the check from him.

"Now see hear youngling, this is a stars restaurant! You can just think I let it go with some petty..." the own trail off when he look down at the check, a second later his eye look like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Well... I guess I can let it slid this time." he mumble, the turning on his heels he walk away but had a notable bounce in his step, (_How much was on that check?_) Kenichi and Freya thought as Gosei and the red head walk up to them.

"Shirahama-dono, Kaname-dono I think it best we head out before anything else happens." Gosei said bring their attention to him, the two nodded not wanting to wait around for anymore attacks.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

This.. is nice." Freya murmurer looking around the hotel room she and Kenichi were staying at, lavish and extravagant furniture that fill the room she and Kenich was in. the natural light danced on the rare flowers and designer T.V. It also bonce of the crystal shard of the great chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling.

"There way I'd very be in a place like this with out some kind og mess up saturation like this happening." Kenichi mutter to himself, after the whole attack at the restaurant had agree to protect the Shirayu siblings, Kenichi had made call to his Master but no one pick up, making matter even more complicated. When the two had gotten to the hotel Kousuke had quickly gotten them a room right next to his though for some reason didn't want them staying in the same room as him and his sister.

"Thank you, Kaname-don, Rosei and I while be in the next room looking after the young master and his sister so was and please take this cell phone. If anything happens we'll be counting on you and Shirahama-dono." Gosei said handing her an android phone. After he left Freya and Kenichi just wonder around the suit they were in a little more before Kenichi flop down on the couch and grab the remote as Freya stood behind the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower now, you good." Freya ask and he nodded flipping on the felt screen T.V., (_What have I gotten myself into this._) Kenichi thought dropping his shoulder's, when was suppose to be a great day for him but now... he had been in fight twice, and had to protect some Royal family while fear the chance of a Master class showing up.

"Not to mention that my own Master seem to be missing in action." Kenichi groan, but than yawn, the whole thing had tire him out and decide to rest his eye for a little while.

In the bath room, Freya had already gotten out of her clothing and was letting the water rain down on her, now that she had a moment to herself the weird situation she was in caught up to her. her and Kenichi were hire to protect a Royal family from being kill for the next week, and they had to do it together! It wasn't that she dislike Kenichi or anything but that out of everyone she was friends with, why him?

"Ukita..." Freya mumble, as far as she knew only Miu knew of her liking for the Judo user, and as much as she like him... Kisara also like him, not just that but she was also aware he like her back so the chances of Freya actually getting with Ukita was very unlikely. This was fine, Kisara was like a little sister to her so she was willing to step back for them. "But why Kenichi?" she ask more once, if it had been Thor that would had would more since, Thor was always at her dojo training with the Valkyries... she spent more time with him then anyone else beside the Valkyries that is.

"Pointless, thinking about it now is not going to help me." Freya sigh as the hot water pore down on her body cleaning he away and relaxing the jōjutsu user. A good twenty minutes past before Freya turn it off and step out of the shower, grabbing a towel in the rack next to her she take her time drying off before putting on a pair of panties and place the towel over her shoulder's.

'_yawn_' "It been a long day, better get some sleep." Freya moan rubbing her eye walking and walk out of the bath room, coming into the living room Freya notice Kenichi land out og the couch with the T.V. playing. (_Guess I'm not the only one tire._) she thought and sigh at having to wake him up but sleeping on the couch would leave him stiff in the morning. Walking up to it Freya place a hand on his shoulder and gently shake.

"Hey, Kenichi, you can't sleep here, come on... wake up." with a stir Kenichi let out a yawn stretching his arms out and open his eye.

"Hey, did I fall sleep?" Kenichi groan, he only meant to rest a little bit, looking up Kenichi was about to say something but stop at what he saw.

"Come on, we should head to the bedroom and rest for tomorrow." Freya told him, but Kenichi's eye were glue to her rather large breasts that was right in front of his with nothing cover them... and fact now that Kenichi look closely at Freya... was wearing only a pair of skimpy panties and nothing else! "What! The! Hell!"

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3 The High speed Chase!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi. I'm not making any money off of this story and all.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"Is something wrong?" Freya ask standing behind the couch Kenichi was sitting on, he had yet to say anything due to the fact he was staring at her breast... Freya had for some reason yet to notice this.

"Freya...san." Kenichi spoke finally finding his voice. "Why are you... dress like that?" Looking down like at herself she didn't really see the big deal at all.

"What? This is how I always sleep." Freya replied and Kenichi had to turn away from to cover his nose from the nose bleed that was tying to come, _(I won't imagine her always like this! I won't imagine her always like this! I won't imagine her always like this!_) Kenichi frantic thought over and over and jump up off the couch to his feet.

"I'm going to check out the hot spring!" stated quickly rushing to his begs and pull out a pair of trucks, towel, and bath robe before and ran out the door, leaving a confuse Freya behind.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"Your sure they just left without telling you anything?" Sakaki ask the policemen who nodded back very scare of the three Master's even he was trying to frighten him, (_If they left after question then Kenichi should have come home by now... did something happen on his way back?_) Akisame thought trying to think of what could have to Kenichi.

"What became of the ones... you take in... the assassin's." Shigure ask suddenly.

"Ah, well this is a bit embarrassing... but after taking the assassin's on the way here they wake up and escape!" The Ryozanpuku member were shock to hear this, not because they escape but what it in implied.

"Akisame, you don't think..." Sakaki begin, as a dark look over came him and Shigure.

"Yes, it may be possible that Kenichi was attack by these people in revenge..." Akisame answer, but there was something else that worry him, "If this turn out to be true... than what became of that Jojutsu using girl... Freya."

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Sitting in the Hot Spring Kenichi sigh glad to have some alone time and think about his situations, Not only was he in a mission on his own but he didn't have his Master's to bale him out this time.

"If I run into a Master, I'll be so screw." Kenichi moan, and his partner was another matter. Freya.

She possible the one person in the group of friend's he hung out with that he knew and talk to the least! "Why couldn't it had been Miu?" he whined had this been done with Miu he'd complain a out less, 'mind you he wouldn't stop complaining, just done it less' though the one thing Kenichi could say about Freya was that he was a lot less incline to blame him for things he didn't do... like when the Master rush off to battle in Okinawa and left the other's behind, Freya was the only one to understand it wasn't his doing and didn't blame him for it.

"Plus she a lot smarter than me and can likely think of better plans, so this shouldn't be too bad... as long as she keep her clothing on!" Kenichi mumble that last bit before getting out of the Hot Spring, drying off and feeling relax Kenichi made his way back to the room and happy to see all the lights turn off.

"Good, Freya-san must be asleep." Kenichi whisper glad he wouldn't have to deal with her for the moment, taking of the robe and towel Kenichi made his way to the bedroom to tire to even care where Freya was sleeping at climbing into the and lied down on the soft pillow and pull the covers over him.

"Ah Kenichi, you came back, well good night." a familiar voice spoke and Kenichi nodded happily.

"Yes, good night Freya-san...-_-; FREYA-SAN!?" Kenichi shout sitting up and turn on the head limp to find her in the bed next to him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kenichi yell his eye nearly popping out of his head, groaning Freya sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eye's fining somewhat annoy now.

"Sleeping, this is the only room remember?" she ask and roll her eyes when his jaw drop, (_So I have to sleep in the same bed as her?_) Kenichi thought in dismay and shock before taking the cover off him and flipping over bed.

"I see in that case I'll sleep on the couch tonight!" Kenichi quickly stated about to get up until he felt Freya grab his right arm, turning around to find her glaring at him.

"Stop acting like I'm going to attack you! Sleeping on the couch will leave you stiff and sore in the morning and we need to both be at 100% in case we get attack again." Kenichi gulp at feeling intimidated by her and slowly laid back down but making sure there was enough space between them that their body's wouldn't touch at all, Freya frown when she saw this (_It's not like I thought anything would ever become of us but... am I so unattractive that he would go through so much trough just to not touch me?_) Freya could feel her Ego bruise at this, "Maybe this is any Ukita won't look at him like he does Kisara." she whisper laying and tried to get some sleep as well.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

The morning over the city and the Shigure of Ryozanpaku could be seen racing across the building roof tops at high-speed until stopping at one that gave her a great view to look out... doing a scan she sigh before pulling at a grey walkie-talkie, (_Let see I press the red button and hold than the other should be able to hear me._) Shigure thought.

"Hello... this Shigure, my sector... is clear. No sigh of Kenichi... or the Jojutsu girl."

"_This is Sakaki, I hear loud and clear. No luck on my end_ _either._" Sakaki replied but then other voice pick up.

"_Hey Spoon Monster, at least call Freya-sama by her name!_" the Second in Command and Acting Leader of the Valkyries demanded on the line.

"_Quit complaining you brat's, and have ya found anything?_" Sakaki call.

"_This is Takeda and Ukita, no luck on our end either._"

"_Thor and Siegfried, nothing yet, 'LALALA' Siegfried! This not the time to be singing in the walkie... and stop dancing!_"

"_Miu, what about you and Kisara? Anything?_" Takeda ask over the line

"Nothing, Akisame-san please tell me you found something?!" Akisame sigh sitting in a warehouse up top a pile of beaten down body's, the reason he had brought Shinpaku into this was the hope that with more people looking they have a better chance at finding Kenichi and Freya but things weren't going so well. "No, I'm afraid not, what about you Kensei Ma."

"None and we've looked since five this morning that was four hours ago. I think it best we all return to the dojo and think of a new plan." Akisame agree, and told everyone else to do the same jumping off the mess of body's Akisame knew it was time to call the cop's before he go. He had come across them threatening an old man for his bank account number so they could take all his money and stop them.

"W-Wait... Please let me go." A weak voice spoke causing Akisame to pause and turn around to see one of the gang member's trying to pull himself free.

"And why would I do that, you were trying to rob that old man, who did nothing to you." Akisame replied with a stern look.

"I know that, I'll quit this gang and never do it again! I swear!" the boy cried.

"That good to hear but you must still pay for your crimes." Akisame said turning away and heading for the door to find a phone knowing the boy won't be able to free himself on his own.

"Wait! Earlier you said something about assassin's, I think I might know where you can find them!" that stop Akisame in his tracks. "What?"

"Last night, me and the guys saw a bunch of dudes in Japanese clothing at the docks, I can show ya if you let me go." the boy answer looking at Akisame who had yet to face him.

"Boy, what your name?" Akisame ask out of the blue surprising him

"It Jin, Jin Kotota."

"Well Jin, do I have your word you will leave this kind of life behind?" Jin nodded his quickly thinking that if being in a gang meant running into people like this then it was better to just stay in school.

"Good, cause if you don't and if we should meet again. I make you regret it so badly that you will cry!" Akisame turn to him with the most freighting expression on his face and Jin went ash white, (_B-B-But I'm already crying, ya know!_) he thought as tears fell down his face.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

The click of a phone was heard as Kenichi close and Kenichi groan," Still no one answering?" Freya ask sitting next to Kenichi in the limousine who nodded, he been trying to get in touch with everyone to let them know what was going on but had no luck.

"No and seeing as I couldn't leave a message means Apachi unplug the hard line again so he can take it outside and talk on it like a cell." Kenichi mutter though he was glad Freya was finally speaking to him again since she hadn't said a word to him since they wake up.

"I see and no luck with anyone else?"

"Grrrr no! Takeda-san isn't picking up either and even though I left a message, I know he doesn't look at his voice mail!" Kenichi felt like pulling his hair out, five Master's that how many he lived with and yet he couldn't get in contact with any of em... and his friends weren't answering either.

"Well it fine right? As long as you and Kugatachi-san are here I'm sure we'll be okay. I mean even if we run into whatever a Master class is, you two can deal with em right!" Valtavia said with a care free smile, Kenichi and even Freya sweat at realize these people really knew nothing about Martial Art's if they thought Kenichi and Freya could deal with a Master! "We're here." Kousuke said as they pull up to a large three story mansion.

"Sorry but we need to stop here for a friend I'm bringing me with us back home to attend my coronation." Kousuke told them, everyone quickly got out of the car but the body guards, Kenichi, and Freya were told to wait outside while Kousuke and Valtavia headed inside. Kenichi saw this is a good chance to apologize for last night and move to the other side were Freya was at.

"Freya-san, about yesterday. I-" Kenichi began but was cut off.

"It fine, I know someone like me is not very attractive so I understand." Freya said looking away getting a look of confusion from Kenichi, the reason he was having such a hard time being around her was because she was rather attractive so why would she think it was the other way around.

"Freya-san, what are-" 'BRRRRRSSSSSHHHH!' the sound of broken glass had all four head snapping to the mansion, Kousuke and Valtavia who had just knock on the door look up in horror at seeing a rocket blast out of the second floor window and crush into the limousine blowing it up and sending their body guard's flying!

"Rosei! Gosei!" Kousuke yell seeing them flying away before landing the ground hard.

"Kugatachi-san! Shirahama-san!" Valtavia cried as the force of the blast was so great that Kenichi was sent flying into a car nearby and Freya while sent airborne some how still landed on her feet but drop to the ground clearly hurt. Before either Kousuke and Valtavia could try to help the door burst and guy's in black suit's rush out and grab them quickly putting duck tape over their mouth's and tie them up with it as two black van and a black car ride up to the and the doors open showing more dark dress guy's pop out!

"Hurry up! We got them so let get the hell out of here!" one yell as his allies rush to them, one van taking Kousuke and the other Valtavia the blasted off. A few seconds later Freya and Kenichi finally manage to get to their feet but both look dangerously piss.

"Damnit... we could have really die this time!" Freya growl not unlike that of Kisara when she's really into a battle until she notice the aura of anger around her partner, (_Kenichi!_) Freya thought little scare of the expression he was he was making.

"Fuck. Fuck.. Fuck...FUCK! FUCKING DAMMIT! COME BACK!" Kenichi roar racing off after the van and leaving a shock Freya who was shielding her face from the dust kick up "Whoa..." Freya amaze at his speed but her eye than narrow (_Focus girl, we have to get back the royal family!_) Freya thought dashing of as well. Rosei and Gosei had woken up just in time to see the two run off and curse at their luck.

"What the hell, how could this place had been found out?" Gosei mutter rubbing the blood away from mouth getting up as did his partner.

"Who care, I'm calling for us some wheels!" Rosei grunted reaching into his pocket for his cell phone, (_I hope those two can keep the prince and princess safe until we find them._) Gosei thought darkly but than heard more curse's from his partner.

"Shit my phone got busted up!" Rosei yell throwing the smash phone on the ground watching it break into piece's however the moment it shatter both of them notice a small black chip fall out... the color than drain from their face's.

"A tracking bug..." Gosei begin.

"Was in my cell phone!?" Rosei gasp in horror.

Elsewhere on the highway in one of the vans holding Valtavia the driver was on his phone talking to some as two people stood on each princess who was bound and gag up but still awake, she kept glancing back at the unconscious person in the back van, Jokin Hermano and old friend from childhood he look a bit beat up but was alive just knock out. Valtavia felt like crying, her guard's were likely dead along with that Kenichi and Freya and now it seem she and her brother would soon follow... looking out the window she was about to start praying but.

"EEPPP!?" Valtavia squeak in surprise but turn away when the kidnapper's look at her, they stare at her a moment longer before going back to looking out the front, she waited a few seconds longer then let only her eye's move to look out the van window as her ray hope hop from the car she was onto the truck in front of it, (_Kugatachi-san!_) Valtavia cried in her mind at seeing the younger woman tracking them, Freya seem to notice her stare and put a finger to her lip signing for Valtavia to keep quit.

"Look like I've found them." Freya mumble to herself while rubbing her left shoulder that was still sore from the explosion, turning to her left she saw Kenichi was at that the top side entree driveway just by the highway running at top speed, (_No matter how many times I see it, his speed is something else..._) Freya thought as the only reason she reach them first was because she had been car hopping. Seeing Kenichi turn to her Freya pointed to the van holding Valtavia than thumb to herself, Kenichi got it, Freya would take care of princess.

Kicking it up another level Kenichi dash onto the free way making sure to stay out view of the van with Valtavia and rush off to the one ahead of them, watching him go Freya lift up her jacket showing two set of staff sticks hook up to her pants, a black wood set and the set she got from the mall before all this happen, a silver metal set.

"I really only got these on the off chance I run into someone can break my wooden one but look like I have to use them now." Freya mumble to herself out the metal set and forming her new staff.

On the inside of the van Valtavia who had been enjoyed at seeing Freya was now panicking, (_This is bad,_) she thought glancing in back of her at Jokin, (_Kugatachi-san knows about me but not __Jokin-kun!_) Valtavia didn't want to leave behind her friend but she knew Freya would likely save her then run off not knowing there was another that needed to be save!

(_I have to warn her somehow! We can't leave Jokin-kun behind, they might kill him!_) Valtavia was frantically moving around now trying annoying her capture how roughly grab her and pull that tape from mouth.

"Keep still dammit, once we made sure you're the real thing you'll soon be dead anyway so try to enjoy what left of you life!" one of the men snarl but Valtavia just glare back them.

"Fool! You're the only ones who going to die today!" she exclaimed, just then something large slam on the top of the van nearly causing them to crush.

"What the hell!?" one of them yell but then a gleeful smile appear on Valtavia showing that she knew what was happening.

"Kugatachi-san! Help, I'm in here!" Valtavia call causing them to snap their head's to her only for the two to be bash in head by a small round object that pierce through the top of the van knocking them.

"The fuck just happen!?" the thug in the passenger seat shouted until more hols started to form on the top of the van in a circle pattern before being bash open showing Freya standing on top!

"Who the hell are you?" the one driving yell as his only remaining partner reach into his suit jacket for his gun but Freya being much faster slam her staff on his head knocking his out, much to the driver's shock.

"Good job Kugatachi-san!" Valtavia grinned but then heard a groan, both look at the back seat an saw Jokin finally waking up.

"Who is that?" Freya ask but then had to hold on as the driver begin moving the car frantically trying to knock her off.

"He our friend, Jokin-kun! You have to get him out of hear too!" Valtavia cried, Freya frown at having to save another but was about to refuse bending down grab Jokin by the collier and Valtavia quickly put her tie hands around Freya neck, focusing as much of her power into her leg's as she could Freya jump high into the sky causing Valtavia to scream her head off and Jokin to wake up in shock at being air born.

"Hang on!" Freya said in a dull tone spotting the truck she was on before, timing her landing correctly Freya landed with a soft thumb leaving Valtavia surprise they were even still alive and Jokin eye's wee swirling so badly that he look like he would pass out again.

"Oh Kami! I can't believe we live through that, are you even human Kugatachi-san!?" Valtavia said still a shock from what happen as she let go of the younger girl who set Jokin down next to her, Freya didn't even bother answering as she kneel down and began removing the duck tape from her arms... but a chill ran up her spin as she felt killing intent heading her way and quickly free Valtavia before standing up.

"Free your friend and stay behind me." Freya taking off her jacket, Valtavia saw the look on Freya face and knew that meant trouble was on it way! 'SCEEEEEEEEECH!" the loud screeching sound of wheels caught there and the three saw a Toyota highlander heading their way at top with a bald man in black handing out the door. Once it was right behind the truck he jump high into the air much to their surprise, landing on the truck and straight out his suit.

"Those weapon using Martial Artist said that Kousuke had some heave hitter with then but your just a kid." a tall man said with a stern expression and tanned skin. His head was shaved and he was wearing a pair of shades. He was also wearing a standard Turks uniform of a blue suit and black tie. (_Not good._) Freya thought with a beard of sweat dropping down her brow, she could feel it, this man wasn't like the others. Suddenly he pull out a gold gun from his suit jacket (_What_-) was all Freya was given time to think and look shock! "DIE!" 'PHOOW!'

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"Is this the place?" Akisame ask Jin and he nodded back shakily, they had just been hopping from roof tops to get there since taking the bus would have taken to long and Jin came to realize just how inhumanly powerful Akisame really was.

"Yeah this is the place, we come here from time to time to... take things, but these dangerous looking guy were there last night with swords and they look really piss off." Jin stated, Akisame nodded, it was an old looking building and likely haven't been use and a long time so it make a nice hiding spot.

"You stay here, I deal with anyone inside." Akisame jumping at one of the windows it be best to take them by surprise that way he could end the fighting to come quickly. Smashing inside Akisame almost mess his landing up at what he saw.

"What is this! Everyone is... dead!?"

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

To be continue.


	4. Chapter 4 First Names

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi. I'm not making any money off of this story and all.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

'PHOOW!' 'PHOOW!' 'PHOOW!' The hitman currently facing Freya felt sweat fall the side of his head as he watch the girl he was facing, after getting clip over the right shoulder she began to _dodge_ every other shot he sent to her! "What the hell is this!?" he growl watching her step side to side from each bullet at high-speed with what look like ease until his magazine clip run out, (_Now!_) Freya dash forward when she heard the clink sound mean the gun was empty at the moment, and slash her staff at him but was block by the hand gun! Freya would never say it out lord but she was scare out of her mind, (_The only reason, I haven't die yet is because I've been watching the barrow of the gun and making sure I stood where it wasn't being pointed at!_) Freya thought frantically striking at the hitman who show his skill by using the gun as a shield, if he manage to reload... that could be her end.

"I see, though a child you may be, you're still a skill fighter. Are you a mercenary hire to be their bodyguards?" The hitman grunted before sending a strong kick to Freya gut, her eye's widen as she was sent flying a good two feet before stopping and it take everything she had not to kneel over in pain (_Strong! Even with my well tone body, a few more of those and I won't last..._) Freya thought than gasp over at seeing him reach into his pocket and pull out a magazine clip! Without thinking Freya snapped the back end of the staff off and threw it at his hand 'crack!' "GAH!?" the hitman cried feeling the bones in has hand break in the most pain manner, this had the bad outcome of him taking his eye's off of Freya who jump at him and grabbed her thrown staff piece out of the air "Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, First Technique: Rei Mei!" The hitman eye's widen behind his shades, leaning just enough to avoid the hit to the head but his left shoulder blade was crush!

"GAHHHH!" he scream jumping back and almost lost footing falling off the truck, (_Dammit! She dislocated my shoulder... this brat is dangerous!_) the hitman thought no longer seeing a child before him but a pro.

"Your really good, I was hoping to take you out with that attack but you manage to lean back just enough for me to miss my mark." Freya said dryly watching his arm dangle uselessly, she tried to keep how thankful she was to see the gun drop from his hand and slid onto the streets below from her face but she was also trying not to let how much her wound on the shoulder from the first shot get to her, do to all her movements it had rip open even more and was bleeding worse than before now, (_I have to end this quickly._) she thought readying for her final attack.

"Look like your no small fry, I didn't take you serious but that was my fault and this is the result." The hitman stated putting the magazine clip away and holding his arm, it was useless now and he had drop the gun. The hitman knew that while he may have had another gun the chances of his getting it out in time were low, (_This girl is too good, if I try to pull another gun out now... she'll use that moment to kill me._) he was sure of this.

"I've lost, so before I take my leave I'll tell you something interesting." The hitman spoke catching Freya's attention.

"The Manseibashi railway stations in Chiyoda, Tokyo, we were taking the royal family there. I'd head that way if I were you." the hitman told her, but Valtavia who had freed Jokin got up as they were speaking walk behind Freya with her hands on her hips.

"What nonsense are you talking about? No forget that!" Valtavia snapped pointing at him then looking at Freya. "Kugatachi-san, he already can't fight so hurry up and beat the crap out of this guy!"

"No this is not nonsense, it me apologizing for looking down on you." the hitman said then suddenly freak Valtavia out when it seem like his eye's were glowing behind his shades.

"Beside waiting at Manseibashi stations are two Martial Artist's name Jin Ten Lee and Yori Yokusei, they are at the very least as strong as you!" Freya and Valtavia both sweat drop at hearing this, (_There are even more of these guy?_) Valtavia look like she was going to cried at hearing this.

"How do we know your not lying?" Freya ask forever the logical one.

"Kugatachi was it, whether you believe me or not is up to you but know this. Jin and Yori enjoy killing, so if left alone you risk your employer life by not knowing when they will attack."

"That it, we have to catch this guy for more info!" Jokin yell speaking up for the first time, the three look at him but then turn back to the hitman who was pushing the shade up on his face.

"No, I may have been _beaten_ but I won't be caught." he said than lock eye's with Freya.

"Kugatachi, my name is Roku Bamgo, having fail, my part ends... if you live in this world of killing long enough, let meet again for a drink when your older." Roku said turning around then to their surprise jump off! Running up to the end of the truck Freya saw he was already gone.

"He gone, but there are two more?" Freya mutter she didn't know if he was lying or not but for some reason it felt like he wasn't, a tapping brought her out of thought and turn to see Valtavia with a worry look on her face.

"Kugatachi-san... what happen to my brother, Kousuke?" Freya eye's widen at forgetting about him than look ahead of her (_Kenichi, how are things going on your end?_)

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"Wait! Van-sama!" Kenichi yell chasing after the van holding Kousuke, he had been thinking of a way to stop the van from moving but came up with what he thought of as a painful but good plan, (_Just a little closer!_) he thought pushing his speed up until he was a few feet away. "NOW!" Kenichi jumping on a car ahead of him and dash into the sky passing the van and landing a good distance away surprising the goons in the van.

"What the hell? Isn't that one of the kids back at the Hermano place!?" the one driving gasp as the one in the passenger seat spoke. "Who care! Run him down!" he yell causing his partner to put the pelt to the metal as Kenichi take a stands sweating (_This is really gonna hurt..._) Kenichi thought focusing all of his power into his feet than leap at the van, "Korui Nuki!" he yell smashing his foot into the front of the van caving it in and causing it to flip into the air a full-time before crushing into the ground!

"Hashhh..." Kenichi breath standing tell for a moment than drop to his left knee clutching his right leg that was in real pain now! "GAH! That hurt even more than I thought it would!" Kenichi thought before turning to the van that was now on it backside, (_Still I stop it, now to make sure Kousuke is alright._) Kenichi thought standing up and limp the rest of the way there, many cars had stop in their tracks to see what had happen and were in shock at the what they saw, some were even unsure they should believe a boy just destroyed a van with what look like a kick!

"D-Damn it!" one of the thugs groan forcing himself out of the car and glaring at Kenichi who take a fighting stands.

"What the hell are you!?" he roar shakily getting to his feet and pulling out a gun pointing it at Kenichi who gasp (_Not good!_) thought as fear slip in, the thug notice this.

"Hah, so you do have some fear, yes even if you're a strong, all humans fear weapons!" he cackle, firing Kenichi without thinking side step the first shot and dash to him slamming his fist into the thugs face knocking him out.

"No way, even if I've done it before guns are still scary!" Kenichi said shaking like a leaf, "Wait Kousuke-san was in there!" Kenichi remember limping to the upside down van and was relive when he saw Kousuke crawling out the back. Kenichi quickly help him up and undid his binding.

"Gah, thank you Shirahama-san but what happen to my sister, is she safe?" he ask frantic Kenichi was about to try in calm him down 'HOOON, HOOON!' but the loud sound of a car honking caught their attention both look up with Kenichi getting in front of Kousuke in case it was another attack, they relax at seeing Rosei's head sticking out of a car that was heading for them.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!" Sakaki growl over and over as he and Shigure jump from building to building as they made their way to Akisame both had just been call by him and was told what he found and left Apachi and Kensei with the kid before heading out! It without saying that neither were happy with what he told them.

"There it... is." Shigure said pointing to the docks up a head, kicking up their speed they jump down to the ground level and race to Akisame who was watching the police take away the body's bags, he turn at seeing the two.

"Fuck! So it true?" Sakaki ask stopping in front of him Akisame nodded tensely.

"Yes, one shot to the head each, none of them are alive." Akisame replied as the wheel away the body and blood seep through the body bags.

"This situation is getting worse by the minute, we found the assassin's but their dead plus Kenichi and the Jojutsu girl is still missing!" Shigure said, it was getting harder and harder to hide her worry.

"I've talk with the police and they've agree that as long as we let them know of anything we find then we can look around the crime scene." Akisame said Sakaki and Shigure were happy to hear this.

"Good then let get to it, something in there might lead us to Kenichi." Sakaki said both agree and got to work hoping to find a clue to Kenichi.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"We're almost there, how are those two doing back there?" Rosei ask driving the car as Gosei finish bandaging up Freya shoulder while Valtavia held an ice pack on Kenichi leg and look very worry for him.

"Not good if you ask me, can you two really fight in this state?" Jokin ask sitting next to Kousuke who frown at the man.

"We'll manage somehow." Freya replied putting her jacket on as Kenichi sigh.

"But still, I can't believe we're heading for danger, you'd think by now I'd had learned to avoid it." Kenichi groan, Kousuke' eye twitch at hearing that and turn to his sister and Freya.

"Speak of which, how do we know we can trust what he said? This might just be a trap." Kousuke stated.

"Yeah he could have tip them off!" Jokin agree not wanting to go, but Freya's eye's narrow.

"Even so, we have to go. If there are more enemy's then giving them time and another chance to get the drop on us will only cause trouble later on." Freya told them but then surprisingly Kenichi back her up.

"Freya's right, if we take them out now than we will have more time to rest and think of our next move." Kenichi said Freya gave a grateful nod to Kenichi for agreeing with her.

"We're here." Rosei said pulling up to the Manseibashi stations.

"Okay Shirahama and I will head in first, wait for 30 minute's, if we don't return before then, assume we're dead and leave." Kousuke, Valtavia and Jokin gasp at this, but Rosei and Gosei gave each other a look that said 'if these two die, we'll finish off whoever's left', getting out the car Kenichi tap his foot on the ground.

"How your leg?" Freya ask as they started walking to the old station.

"Better now that it had time to cool down but I think we should finish this as fast as possible." Kenichi said, Freya nodded, rubbing her shoulder, the bleeding had stop but a long draw out fight would only lead to her reopening it.

"Agree Shirahama, we should end this as quickly as we can." Freya said a few feet away from the door but Kenichi had stop at the second use of his last name when he had ask her to call him by the first, noticing him stopping causing her to pause in movement.

"Are you still... mad at me?" Kenichi ask Freya to a second to turn to him but she finally did.

"No, what would make you think that?" Kenichi sweat drop at the blank look on her face granted she was always hard to read but, (_She still mad, she so mad at me right now!_) Kenichi though somewhat panics, Freya seem to pick up that he wasn't buying it and sigh before looking away shyly.

"It not you, it just I realize how unattractive I am." "HUH?!" that was the only thing Kenichi could think of saying as his arm's drop at stare at her in utter confusion.

"I don't have to pretend anymore, I mean why else where you so bent on getting away from me last night and-" Freya stop speaking in shock when Kenichi grabbed her by the arm stare at his face with e blush at how close he had gotten.

"Freya, the whole reason I was uncomfortable was because of how attractive you are, I don't mean to sound like a pevy but since the moment at the mall and even now it take everything I have to keep my eye on you face and not all over your body!"

Freya' face went bright at hearing this, it was the first time anyone had every said anything like that to her and it was clear as day he meant. "What more, I'm sure that if Ukite didn't like Kisara he would have fallen for you right away." Freya look really surprise at hearing this and realizing he knew about her crush on the shade wearing young man, at this point Freya had to look away.

"Kaname..." she whisper, Kenichi blink not sure what that meant.

"Huh?" he said letting her go, Freya still looking away rub her arm shyly.

"My real name is Kaname, if I'm using your first name... than please use mine." Kenich blink a few times at the request then smile widely, "Sound good to me, now let take these guy's down, Kaname!" Kenichi said holding his arm out, Kaname smile at the offer and hook her arm around his.

"Yes, lets Kenichi!" she replied and Kenichi couldn't help but have a certain thought run through his head, (_This feel just like, when I'm with Miu._) Kenichi thought but push it aside and smash the door in as both rush inside the building.

It take them a minute to reach the platform and pause at not seeing anyone there, it was a large open arena and they could see where trains use to ride but had fallen into disarray after the station had been close down for so long.

"What the hell, these aren't the Shirayu twin!" a man voice call from the darkness, Kenichi and Kaname tense knowing their not alone.

"The Shirayu family is under our protection so I demand you cease all attacks on them at once!" Kaname yell into the darkness.

"Oh I know! These must be the pair that been taking out all our people that we were told about!" a female voice cackle in glee, Kaname knowing about Kenichi's dislike for fighting woman Kaname knew she would have to take her on.

"Aw huh, so that it. And if their here that means those over rated hitmen got their ass's kick! HAHAHA, serve' em right!" suddenly both jump down showing them selve's at last. The man was young likely still in his twenties, he had black hair tie in a tail and a pair of red jogging pants with arm wrapping, no shirt but a cocky look on his face.

"While this is going to be fun then, eh Yori?" Jin said grinning at his partner Yori, she was in a red Chinese dress with red high heel's and let hair long hair fall to her back. Standing on one foot in the mantis stand she was holding two fans and if anything her grin was far more psychotic than Jin.

"I'll say, who had thought these two would come here of their own free will to get kill!" Kenichi and Kaname tense jumping into fighting positions.

"Doesn't look like their going to back down." Kenichi baling his fist and Kaname nodded.

"So it seems, I'll take the girl and you take the guy... let end this quickly." Kaname said back but Yori hearing her grinned darken to a sinister tone.

"You'll take me? Sorry girl but while I'll admit you pretty hot, I'm no pussy driver!" she cackle then before Kaname could even act Yori dash at Kenichi who barely block the force of the kick but was still knock him off the ground and into a support beam, "GAH!?" Kenichi cried unable to believe she had such power in her leg's and landing on the ground Yori race to him.

"Kenichi!" Kaname yell turning around which was a mistake as Jin appear behind her and reach around to grab her by the neck, "Gah!" she chock, "Pardon me, but think I'll cop a feel before killing you!" he laugh getting a yelp out of Kaname when he grab her ass and lite the girl into the air then spin her around so that her leg's were in the air and her head was pointed at the ground, (_He gonna crack my head open by slamming into the ground head first_!) Kaname thought snapping her staff part and striking him in the arm! Jin winch in pain as Kaname land back down safely and put her staff back together.

"EH!?" Kenichi gasp at seeing Yori coming at him and flip out of the way as she kick at the beam leaving a nice size hole in it, "Those are not normal heels, are they made of metal?" Kenichi ask putting a few feet between them.

"Good eye, yes metal heels for my Piercing Foot Style and for the upper body..." she dash forward again slashing at Kenichi with her fan though he lean back a small cut appear on his face and his eye widen in shock at seeing blades coming out the edge of the fans, "And blade fans for my upper body, combine they make me a killing wonder!"

"Shit! This is really bad." Kenichi mutter jumping back and setting up his Seisaken, this battle wasn't going to be ease for them!

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"What that?" a random person said looking at a helicopter hovering over a building cross them, to their surprise a curvaceous and very well-endowed woman in her mid 20's to early 30's jump out of it and landed on the roof top. She has long waist length black hair, wearing an open Kimono to show off her bosom and a bead necklace around her neck and a Japanese style hakama.

"Here again, eh. Well time to hurry up and find the Shirayu family." Mikumo Kushinada spoke to no one, this was the first clue she had to finding out about the group that ruin the eternal sunset...

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

To Be Continue


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting in the night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi. I'm not making any money off of this story and all.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"This should be the place." a woman said getting out of a silver car wearing a dark kimono that is knee length with slit up the side and decorated with a light floral pattern. She had on pair's a obi that is light colored with polka dot's, sock and sandal's with the kimono. Her dark hair was tied up with only the fringe and bang's loose.

"Damn to think that even the oldest of the shadow nine fist would fall and I've befoce to come here to find a Master of saving..." she mutter not liking the situation she was in but knew it couldn't be help and sigh. "Well better get going."

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"GAH!" Kaname cried getting kick in the gut and had to push her morning meal back down into her stomach, hitting the ground she roll to lessen the damage as Jin rush at her aiming to take Kaname out from behind "Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, Third Technique: Yamizuki!" Kaname said seemingly striking her into staff into Jin's gut and knocking him back, though staying on his feet Jin place his hand over his mouth as he still throw up with widen eye's at realizing she lure him in with a feint making him lower his guard, "Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui," Jin gasp looking up to see Kaname in front of him holding her staff over her head, "First Technique: Rei Mei!" then releasing it down on her opponent's head sending him head first into the found!

"It over..." Kaname mutter turning away from him only to feel someone grab her ankle looking down Kaname eye's widen at seeing Jin's hand on it and jump back as the man slow got to his feet.

"Your pretty tough, this is the first I've ran into someone who got up from a solid hit, they might have dodge it but never got back to their feet from being hit by it." Kaname said as he stood up with a trail of blood running down his head.

"I'm tough? Bitch that my line! Other then Yori I didn't think there were any women this strong!" Jin reply licking the blood away, Kaname tense at the sinister jovial look he was giving her, Jin was clearly happy about Kaname being this strong. Not far from them Kenichi was having just as much trouble with Yori who was striking at him with her tessen at a quick pace and not giving him a chance to get in close.

"No choice." Kenichi mutter dashing at the girl and getting cut on the right shoulder but still manage to grab her, "Oh a Jujitsu throwing move? Not bad what will happen if I take out your legs...?" Yori grinning aiming her tessen down at Kenichi's leg's Kenichi however jumps with both legs much to her surprise then while quickly putting his feet into her hips then with a backflip sent her flying into the air! "Take this Kuuchuu Tomoenage!" Kenichi yell but then to his shock Yori's body twisted in med air leading to her landing back on her feet with ease.

"Not bad, not bad all. But I've train my body to become very ackrobatic so that level of Jujitsu won't work on me!" she stated dashing at a horrified Kenichi who began dodging every attack she sent at him, (_This isn't good, if my Jujitsu don't work then I can't win!_) Kenichi cried getting a cut on his shoulder, Kaname had saw the exchange and knew Kenichi was in trouble however taking her eye's Jin won her a punch to the jaw and her face meeting the floor.

"Looks like you guys are at the end of your rope now!" Jin cackle trying to stoop on Kaname but she roll out of the way and jump to a support beam... but both her and Jin missing the big red spot she made on the ground.

"I got ya now!" Jin howl racing at Kaname who back up to the support beam and throwing powerful punch at the girl but she duck under it and slid to the other side leaving Jin's fist to crash into the beam!

"GAHHHHH!" Jin roar holding his busted hand while glaring hatefully at the support beam that he knew Kaname was behind peaking her head out Kaname look to where Kenichi and Yori was fighting it out and notice Kenichi had many more cuts then before.

"FIGHT BACK!" Kaname shouted catching Kenichi's and Yori's attention who stop to look at her.

"But I can't! She a woman, and a man should never hit a woman no matter what!" Kenichi call back causing Yori to raise an eye brow at that.

"Who care about that! If you don't fight back now You'll be kill!" Kaname scream as Jin look on, as much as he wanted to attack he hand was still killing him and needed time to recover, Kenichi gulp at the thought of dying but still felt that attack a woman was wrong.

"I know that, but still I can't." Kenichi said determent to never to hit a woman, Kaname look at him like he was the biggest moron and was about to say something when...

"Hehehehe, so that it... I thought something was wrong with how ya only never attack back." Yori said causing Kenichi to snap back to her.

"So you don't hit lady's... how cute but I'd rather kill my prey when they are fighting with everything they have." she stated before looking at Kenichi's left leg which she notice was shaking like it was in pain.

"Plus you might not realize this but that legs been shaking every since we started this fight so you must have hurt it sometime before you came here, there no fun in this battle at all." Yori commented getting a growl from Kenichi realizing she knew he was hurt already.

"So what, I'll never hit a women no matter what! I'll keep to that motto even if I die!" Kenichi declare loudly, "What a dumbass..." Jin mutter as Kaname face fell knowing that if she didn't do something he would really die, Yori's made a blank expression before a very twisted one take her face.

"Fine have it your way, but after I kill you I think I'll hunt down everyone in your family!" Kenichi's mouth drop at that in terror full.

"What...?" Kenichi whisper causing her expression to become darker.

"Well, it look like I hit the right button." Yori stated smirking.

"See with guys like you who hold back for the most stupid reasons, I just have to press the right buttons. Like say, if I tell you that if you die here I'll kill everyone of your family members!" Kenichi was screech less and felt that she was being for real.

"But why would you do that?" Kenichi not understanding why she do such a thing, even Kaname was taken back at how far this person was willing to go, Jin just gave a dark laughter.

"Because she a psycho bitch that get off on that kind of shit." Jin told the as Yori start cackling.

"Beside if you had just beat me here then nobody would have die! So it really all your fault anyway." she shouted jumping at Kenichi who had yet to move, Kaname could only watch in horror as Yori's metal heel came closer and closer to his to face "Sorry..." Kenichi whisper causing Yori to blink not sure if she heard right but then was shock when he not only dodge but appear right in front of her "Mubyoshi!" Kenichi whisper sending a swift and strong punch to her stomach taking the air out of her lungs and sending the girl flying into a support beam cratering it!

"Yori!" Jin cry unable to believe she just got KO in one shot, just as he was about to attack Kenichi Kaname appear behind him and split her staff in half hitting his knee!

"GAH!" he cried feeling his leg ripping iopen with one piece of her staff only for her to use the other to strike his unharm arms shoulder blade! Jin gave out a short cry as he fell to the ground no longer able to fight back.

"Now it over." Kaname mutter looking down at the young man in agony than back at Kenichi who was staring at the pron Yori.

"I really hit a woman..." Kenichi whisper unable to believe what he just did, it felt like he... just fail at life. "Stop at Kenichi." Kaname said standing not to him, Kenichi turn to the girl who was giving him a soft look.

"Not hitting a girl who can't fight back is one thing, but it okay to fight if your protecting yourself... even if it against a female." Kaname told him trying to make Kenichi understand that what he did was not wrong...

"Kaname..." Kenichi said staring at the girl as both look one another deeply in the eye's, "Hehehhe..." this was broken by Yori's soft giggling.

"She right ya know, to die for something as stupid as not wanting to hit a woman when she trying to kill you is a disgrace to everything you stand for." Yori said looking at Kenichi with a dry smile.

"You did well... kiddo." she told them then to Kenichi and Kaname's surprise she jump over both of them landing next to her partner and slash Jin across the juggler with her tessen horrifying them.

"What are doing!" Kenichi scream as he and Kaname couldn't believe she just kill her own friend, Yori look up with a sad smile on her face at the two. "If you lose, you die, that the world me and him live in... the world of the Dragons Tears." she whisper stabbing herself in the heart. Kenichi and Kaname could do nothing but stare in shock as her body hit the ground dead.

"Are so many people lock in such a dark world...?" Kenichi question sadden that someone could throw their life away so ease.

"There... there nothing we can... do for them now." Kaname said clearly shaken at seeing those two die, Kenichi saw this and place a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah let head... back?" Kenichi trail off noticing his hand was wet for some reason but when he pull it back Kenichi was shock to see...

"Blood...? When did..." looking at her shoulder Kaname was surprise to see that her right shoulder and arm was cover in blood.

"With everything that was going on, I never realize how much I was bleeding. The adrenaline must have kept me from noticing my gun shot wound had reopen again." Kaname said calmly looking at the bleeding wound, but then she felt it... the blood lost was finally catching up to her as all the energy suddenly left her body and her knee's buckle thenshe drop with Kenichi just barely catching her from hitting the floor.

"Kaname! Are you alright!" Kenichi cried picking her up bride style as her arms hang limp yet she refuse to let go of her staff.

"Tire... need... to... rest..." she whisper passing out, freaking Kenichi out even more.

"Hey, hang in there Kaname...! KANAME!"

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Back at Ryozanpaku training field the Shinpaku Alliance had all gather together waiting for Sakaki, Shigure, and Akisame to return. Words couldn't say how worry they were at having no clue what happen to either Kenichi or Kaname but there were readying themselves for anything to come.

"Hey kid's their back." Ma yell causing them to snap to attention and race to the main dojo but pause then they only saw Shigure and Akisame.

"Hey what happen to the drunken yokai?" Nijiima ask seeing Akisame walk in.

"Sakaki said he was going back down to the police station to look into a lead he found but for now the most we know is that Kenichi and Kugatachi-san were not among the body's, so they might still be alive."

"Thank god..." Miu said relieved as was everyone else but the real question no on everyone's mind now was where were the two.

"Akisame-san you said Sakaki-san found a lead, like what?" Takeda ask but it was Shigure who answer.

"The assassins may be dead... but their target... of a assassin is not. Sakaki believe if we find... the target, their might be a clue as where... Kenichi is." Everyone gasp in joy at hearing that.

"Indeed, it somewhat of a long shot but it the best we have." Ma Kensei comment but Takeda grin.

"Even so, rather then being the one who needs rescuing we finally get to be the one to save Kenichi." Takeda stated cause the others to realize what he meant.

"Your right, when I think about it that kiddo has always been saving our butts. Looks like we finally get the chance to return the favor. "Kisara admit.

"Yeah, and just like he always come through for us, we won't let him down." Ukite smirk pushing his shades, Kensei smile at their want to help Kenichi, feeling the boy had gotten a great group of friends.

"It nice to see everyone so pump but first we have to find him." Kensei stated as Miu look out the window. "Kenichi please be safe... we'll come for you soon."

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Driving in silent the Shirayu twins, their body guards and Jokin sit quitly with tension high in the air, they had call the police some time ago to let them know about the body's at the old train station but now they were left to think of the situation they were in.

"Gosei, your sure this came out of Rosei's cell?" Kousuke ask looking down at the tracking chip in his hand before looking at Kenichi and Kaname, after Gosei had stop the bleeding she had fell right back to sleep with Kenichi following, both were firmly strapped into their seats with Kaname resting her head on Kenichi's shoulder... the days event had clearly done a number on the two and both now needed rest.

"Yeah, I if think clearly on the matter, the first week we were here and nothing happen and that cell phone had never been use. Yet the mall attack, the one at the dinner, and Hermano-dono place each time we use it to get there before hand."

Kousuke's eye twitch at that, this cell phone was give to them by one of the servants at their island, for it to be bug meant that someone there was traitor working for him, looking at Kenichi and Freya then at Gosei and Rosei who were also in pretty beat up from the rocket blast... none of them were in good shape and if they were attack again it was likely they be kill.

"Rosei, head to our beach house." Kousuke told him, Valtavia take her eye's off Kenichi and Kaname to look to look at her brother.

"But shouldn't we be getting ready to head back home now?" Valtavia ask but Kousuke shake his head no.

"I wanted to have it earlier but no, I'll contact Yukuma and have it reschedule for the original plan date." he replied.

"For now it best we lie low and rest, once everyone has recover we'll head home than." Valtavia and the others agree believing that was the best move...

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Walking down the streets Sakaki was looking at a book in his hand as he headed back to Ryozanpaku.

"How to act like less of a wimp... HAHAHAH! Kenichi going to we love this one." Sakaki chuckle, after talking with the police they agree to look into the matter of who the assassins were after, he had left a little while a go but stop by the book store to get a gift for when Kenichi was back, this was both funny and something he knew Kenichi would read just for the hell of it.

"Kenichi... ah that was the name of your Disciple right." a voice spoke out of no where stopping Sakaki in his tracks, startled by the fact he hadn't sense anyone he look dead a head of him and saw a lady down at the end of the block cloak in shadows but he could still make out the weapon she was holding.

"And you are?" Sakaki ask putting the book away and now on guard as he could feel she was a very high level Master class and it seem like she was almost glaring at him.

"Dammit, I can't believe the Bewitching Fist was Capture. How far has Yami fallen." she mutter lowly but Sakaki still heard her and went still realizing she was from the darkness, (_Waiting the Bewitching Fist was Capture!? Someone capture one of the shadow nine fist's? But even so who the hell is this?_) Sakaki thought as she slowly made her way to the brawler who cross his arm's it went without say he wasn't worry at all but still kept his up guard... however when she step into the moon lite light Sakaki's eye's widen at who he was facing.

"Your... The Estatic Martial Arts Princess: Raki Hoshinano!" Sakaki stated entering a Karate stands realizing he was dealing with a member of the Executioner Blade. Raki perk up and smile at hearing her name and Title, please to one he knew this much about her.

"So you know me by that name, eh... Good, this will help us get along little bit easier." Raki said causing Sakaki to raise an eye brow at that, before glaring at the woman.

"What the hell are you talking about and what are you doing here?" Sakaki demand, he had seen her face off against the others doing his own battle and knew she was skill but didn't fully know what she could do, due to everything going to hell before the battle could really get started.

"The infamous 100-Dan Street Brawler of Karate: Shio Sakaki..." Raki spoke as Sakaki look at her wondering why she felt the need to say that, Raki pause for a moment then pointed her Naginata at him.

"From this moment on you belong to me... I won't let anyone else have you..." Raki stated with a sinister smirk to witch Sakaki return it be taking on a craze grinned that would have made any normal person think he was a insane psychopath...! "What did you just say!?"

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

To Be Continue


End file.
